Tragedi Jones
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Aku tak akan meratapi statusku saat ini jikalau aku tak bertemu kalian kecebong-kecebong kecil. taukah kalian tak hanya hatiku saja yang sakit melainkan juga semua hartaku ludes, itu karena kalian. dasar bocah ingusan. pertikaian itu membuat gadis yang dijuluki habanero itu kian gusar, mengingat statusnya yang masih saja jones. seperti apa amukan dari sang habanero?


**Hai minna.. bertemu lagi dengan Nami**

 **dengan ide gilanya yang sumpah bikin orang ilfil**

 **yosh kali ini ide dpt dr adek gw**

 **yang lagi asek ngrebutin layang2 ama tmn2nye**

 **terus gw meratapi nasib**

 **"layang2 aja direbutin masa gw kgk sih?"**

 **nah dari situlah ide ini muncul, moga suka ya :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saran saja bagi para Jones di jagat raya ini. Siapkan gembok, tissue, guling tinju dan foto mantan di kamar kalian. Kunci rapat-rapat pintu kamar.

Tatkala malam keparat ini datang—malam minggu.

Jangan pernah berani keluar rumah jika malam ini datang kalau tidak. .

Maka yang terjadi akan seperti ini. . .

Malam keparat. .

Penyiksaan lahir batin secara mendadak. . .

Bagaikan kawat menusuk lubang hidung(?)

NYESEK BRO!

 **TRAGEDI JONES**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kuronami_71**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Kushina.U x Obito.U**

 **Genre : Parody**

 **Warning : AU, Sumpeh Garing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read It—Enjoy It**

 **.**

Di bangku taman. Aku memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitar lamaku, menikmati semilir angin senja yang menerpa wajah.

Violetku memendar melihat sepasang adam dan hawa saling bergandengan tangan.

"Ck dasar norak, gandengan mulu lo kaya truk barang!" cercaku. Lagi, aku melanjutkan melodiku.

Violetku kembali menangkap sepasang kekasih tengah bercanda mesra.

"Ck dasar tukang pamer. Bahagia itu jangan di umbar kali. Pamer huuu!" umpatku.

Lagi, aku melanjutkan melodiku.  
Sepasangan kekasih tengan bercumbu rayu. Kiss di tempat umum.

"Anjiirr kenapa main sosor sosoran di depan umum, gak malu sama kakek-nenek? Dasar pamer!" cercakuku lagi(?)

Berpuluh pasangan wira wiri di hadapanku. Dengan mengumbar kemesraan mereka.

"Ck ini taman atau neraka sih? Sumpeh nih hati panas banget kaya kompor meleduk" rutukku seraya melirik jam tanganku. Tandensiku mencoba mengingat. Violetku membulat.

"Anjiirrr malam minggu, malam keparat!" teriakku. Seharusnya saat ini aku tengah mengurung diri di kamar. Menjauhkan diri dari drama sweet di luar sini. Errr gara-gara lupa aku sekarang terjebak di drama romance kaya film-film India. Astaga.

Aku bergegas pergi dari siksaan batin ini. Secepat mungkin aku harus bisa lolos dari taman ini. Lalu duduk memaki diri di kasur pribadi. Namun. . .

Segerombolan anak menghalangi jalanku. Mereka tengah merebutkan sesuatu. Layang-layang(?)

"Ck layang-layang seharga seribu aja direbutin. Dasar baka!" cibirku kembali terlontar.

"Oi Nee-chan, apa nee gak malu?" timpal salah satu di antara mereka yang di ketahui bernama Obito.

"Cih malu kenapa?" balasku acuh.

"Layang-layang aja di rebutin masa Nee-chan gak sih?" cibir Obito.

"Apa?" bentakku kaget. Sumpeh ngena banget dattebane.  
"Sorry ya Nee-chan bukan cewek murahan yang seharga Seribu kaya layangan lusuh lo itu" kilahku menjaga image.

"Nee-chan gak nyadar? Nee-chan kalah saing loh!" timpalnya lagi.

Aku menggaruk-garuk tengkuk. Seingatku, aku tak pernah kalah saing di bidang non-akademik. Dari mulai atletik, bela diri, main bola sepak, volly sampai senam kebugaran jasmani yang dilakukan ibu-ibu komplek tiap minggunya. Aku selalu menang dan berdiri menjadi yang terbaik. Bagaimana mungkin aku kalah saing?

"Maksudnya? Kalah saing sama siapa?" tanyaku menautkan alis.

"Iya, Nee-chan itu kalah saing. Sama sandal jepit pula. Sandal aja punya pasangan masa Nee-chan gak sih hahaha?" cibir Obito. "Lari..!" teriak obito menginstruksi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Anjiiirr sini lo, dasar bocah ingusan. Kamvreett!" umpatku seraya melepas sepatuku dan melemparkannya.

"Wek gak kena gak kena wek" cibir Obito seraya menjulurkan lidah.

"Anjiirr tuh bocah, tengil baget sumpeh." lagi, aku melemparkan sepatuku yang satunya.

Namun lagi-lagi gagal. Bocah itu makin menyeringai bangga. Sumpah, pengen rasanya meremas muka idiot tuh bocah. Lalu aku goreng jadi perkedel ingus(?).

Aku melempar semua barang-barangku dari mulai sepatu, botol bekas, batu, dompet, tas hingga ponselku. Eh ponsel?

Obito menyeringai lebar.  
"Setelah ini kita pesta ramen aku yang nraktir!" ucap Obito membusungkan dada.

"Eh Obito ponselnya keren tuh coba liat dong!" rengek bocah pemakai pakaian Super ketat a.k.a SUTAT—Guy. Eett jangan coba-coba lirik bagian bawah ya. Kena damprat baru tau rasa.

Para bocah itu mulai bergumul. Melihat setiap tampilan di ponsel kesayanganku. Tak memperdulikanku yang sudah berubah menjadi banteng merah yang siap menyeruduk tikus-tikus kecil itu.

Manik para bocah itu membulat. Menatap icon pesan yang terpampang dengan jumlah 100 pesan. Rasa jahil menyergap. Di bukalah icon itu, dan siap menjelajahi. Tawa menggelegar.

"Hahaha pesannya dari operator semua, Nee-chan jones!" cibir Obito.

Gigiku menggeretak, urat kesabaranku benar-benar putus kali ini.

"Dasar bocah kamvret, kembali'in barang-barang gue!"

"Ka-ka-kabur ada banteng mau nyruduk!" teriak Guy seraya ngibrit ketakutan melihat wujud asli habanero.

Namun tidak dengan Obito, dia telah siap menghadapiku dengan selembar kain merah dan pakaian Matador. Eh?

Dia pikir aku seekor banteng apa. Jelas-jelas gue seorang mamud yang hampir punah(?)

"Ayo..ayo sini kur-kur banteng jelek kur-cekukur-kur!"

Eh? Dia anggep gue banteng atau burung cucak rowo sih? Ah tau ah gelap. Walhasil ku tinggalkan dia seraya memijit-mijit pelipisku yang mulai berdenyut hebat. Dasar bocah aneh.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
